And Fate said
by VCVersion02
Summary: She picked up the papers and promptly said, "Screw this." Sub!Creature!Harry Will have OCs, will be a shonen-ai. *UPDATE: BEING REWRITTEN*
1. And Fate said

***EDIT* Lolly: Holy, mother of…I look back at what I started and you guys actually LIKED it? O.e Well, I'm rewriting it as we speak since I'd like to think I've improved a little.**

"Talking"  
><em>Thinking<em>  
><em>Any other language used<em>

__**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Walking down a darkened hallway, whistling 'Just that sexy' was a striking woman looking like in her early 20s. Her long hair with colorful streaks in it, bounced as she nodded her head to the song. She also had blue eyes and had two piercings in each of her ears. The woman wore a black T-Shirt that said, 'Keep bitching as long as I live' in bright pink and a mini jean skirt with knee high black boots.<p>

"Got an attitude, bitch watcha gonna do?" She sang to herself, smirking and snickering.

She was in a good mood tonight, she had finally managed to corrupt Miss Goody-Goody nature into going to a mortal party, and was excited to see her get drunk off her ass. Oh, her fuddy duddy, bitch of a mom would blow a gasket if she knew what Fate would be doing tonight. _Shame_, she thought smirking, _Destiny would definitely go blue, or bled, and I always love watching that happen!_ That's right, this woman was the thing people cursed, and blessed, time and time again, Fate. Fate continued merrily whistling the song, twirling a pair of keys around her fingers.  
>She paused for a moment though, and backpedaled.<p>

"Oh~Now what do we have here?" She smiled mischievously, pushing her mother's office door open wider.

_It looks like any other office_, Fate thought rather boredly. There was a desk, a computer, chairs, two bookcases and a filing cabinet.

"Bah-oring!" She sighed, disappointed in not seeing anything interesting…except there was a few papers scattered on her mom's desk, and the computer screen WAS on.

Striding over to the desk quickly she plopped onto the swiveling chair in front of it, and read the screen. Disbelieving when she was done, Fate picked up the papers and promptly said,

"Screw this."

And the life of a certain Harry Potter would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolly: Well, I fixed this just a little bit. Not to much differences but it looks nicer in my opinion. Anyways, I found the other chapters I written for this, so I'll be editing those as well as the next one. Bye-Bye~<strong>


	2. Fuddy Duddy Changes

**Lolly: Here you go, the next rewritten chappie. Enjoy~**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a slightly chilly night, the moon was an eerie orange color befitting this special night.<p>

What night was it you ask?

Why, Halloween of course!

Lilly Potter and James Potter, Lord and Lady of the royal and famous(infamous to some grumbling and hateful wizard) Potter clan. James Potter, an impressive man with shaggy raven locks, brilliant hazel eyes complemented by silver glasses, and the most mischievous and brightest smile known to man. Known as an elite Auror, a well-liked and popular Politian in rights for Magical Creatures, and in the muggle world a brilliant buisnessman.

Lilly Potter, was and still is, a beautiful and stunning woman with a fiery personality. With long, curly, fiery locks and green eyes that spoke of untold intelligence. A brilliant woman who had a masters in both Potions and Charms, she worked as a Medi-witch for those who could not afford to go to a hospitable or those who were not allowed to, such as vampires, werewolves and more.

You see, both Lilly and James loathed the way Magical Creatures were treated for several reasons. One of their best friends, a Remus Lupin, was a werewolf, and do to certain laws he was forced to live a hard life. 2, they believed everyone was equal no matter how much money you have, what blood you were, or what was your race. 3, it was discovered that both of them had creature blood in their veins. Though they had no clue what kind, since they never had a 'creature inheritance', they both knew that their baby boy was, most definitely, a creature.

Their son was none other than small, plump little baby Harold James Potter, Harry for short though. With wisps of messy raven locks like his father, pretty green eyes more spectacular than his mother's, and a giggle that could melt anyone's heart, they were naturally protective of their baby boy.

Especially with a certain meddling coot, Dumbleas-Ahem, I mean Dumbledore, and a damned prophecy. He had refused to tell most of it, but did reluctantly stay a phrase and suggested, 'Voldemort will be after your son. Hiding would be a smart move to do in order to raise and train young Harold, why not Godric's Hollow?'. Bullshit. They saw right through his game, but did agreed that hiding would be best. Sadly, after a few months of not being allowed to go anywhere, James and Lilly were very close to killing themselves out of pure boredom. It was especially hard on James, as he loved being active and going places.

James sighed pathetically, and looked pleadingly at his lovely wife, trying to give a face of innocence.

"Come on my Tiger! We can hire and pay that nice girl down the block to watch after Prongslet. You know as well as I do, we NEED to have a little fun tonight, and what perfect day than Halloween?" He pleaded on his knees begging, being a Sweet lover he adored Halloween.

It was his second favorite holiday! Of course, that would soon change.

Lilly frowned and thought about it, feeling restless like her husband. _It would be nice to have a night to themselves, especially after Peter's…..betrayal two months earlie_r, she thought a little sadly. Everyone, especially James had been devastated when they found out he was a traitor to the order. Sadly they had failed to capture him, and Peter escaped somewhere. Lilly knew James was still hurting from the betrayal.

Lilly sighed a little exasperatedly, then gave James a smile and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the cheek, "Alright darling. We'll go out tonight alright? Just let me go call Miss Profecy to ask if she can come over and watch Harry."

James whooped and leapt up, grabbing her in a hug and twirling around the spacious living room. Lilly giggled and shook her head in amusement at her husbands behavior, but left to call the baby sitter.

* * *

><p>An hour later, James dressed in a nice tux with devil horns on his head and a devil tail on his pants, grinned when Lilly came down the upstairs in a form fitting green dress with a witches hat on. A little ironic considering she was a witch, but who really cared? When she heard the doorbell ring Lilly hurried to open it, knowing it must be Faith Profecy.<p>

Opening it, stood a woman with long, wavy black hair with different streaks of color in her hair. She also had blue eyes with hints of green in them, and had two piercings of black roses in each of her ears. The lady was wearing a black gothic dress that had red lace on the bottom and red short gloves that showed her black painted nails. When she smiled at Lilly you could see she put in a set of vampiric teeth.

Remember her folks?

That's right, it was Fate in her mortal form!

"Hey Missum Potter~!" Fate said cheerfully, a curious accent punctuating her words. "So, where is tah little scamp?"  
>"Harry's is in his crib sleeping, if anything goes wrong please call us. Oh! Thank you so much for doing this Faith." Lilly replied, happily shaking Fate's hand.<p>

Fate waved her thanks off, "No problem missum! Now you two go on out and have a raunchy outing while ah take care of tah little scamp." At that part she gave them a grin and teasing wink.

Chuckling, Lilly waved goodbye, and walked out the door followed by James who grinned back at Fate before closing it behind him. Fate grinned again before sighing and walking upstairs to Harry's room. Opening the second door to the left, and walking over several stuffed animals she reached his crib and lifted him up.

"Hey Scamp." She said softly, watching as he slowly blinked his green eyes at her and frowned from being woken up.

"Sorry, but we have a few things to talk about scamp." She apologized but brought him close to her as she walked back downstairs and sat down on the floor.

Placing him down before her, Fate shook her head. Her mother wanted to be a bitch to THIS little cutie? Seriously, not even Shini would do that! And he was fucking death for cripes sake! Maybe she convince him to help her do some well-earned pranks on her mother.

Fate sighed again, then looked seriously at the baby before her, "Listen Harry, you probably won't remember this except in fleeting dreams when you get older. Anyways, I've been influencing your life for a good while now, just enough so that my fuddy duddy bitch of a mom wouldn't find out my plans. Think when she does she'll piss her trousers? Oooh, or maybe she'll turn purple and faint. Oh! Oh! Maybe she'll piss her trousers AND turn purple!" She laughed before turning serious again.

"Anyways, I've made its so you've got creature blood in you. Not pussy Veela blood but something waaay more awsomer. You, my cute scamp are a Zaruff. A race of beings that, well I'm not really sure what the hell they were created from. I'm pretty sure Rabbits had to do something with it. Pretty sure. Oh, and you're going to be a sub, not that you'll find out till you're older but damn! Your mates are going to drool all over you!" Fate paused again to laugh and was amused to see baby Harry pout at her.

"Don't give me that look scamp. You're already a cutie now so just wait till puberty hits!…I pity anyone who tries to claim you besides your mates. Anyways normally even though I've influenced you enough your full Zaruff blood would not appear at all unless with a little…..persuasion. So get ready baby boy, this may hurt. A lot." She warned before closing her eyes.

Her body shimmered and glowed a light blue, reaching out a slender hand Fate gently touched right above his right eyebrow. Baby Harry whimpered and wailed, feeling whatever pain he was going through, harsher since he was just a small baby. After a few minutes the glow dimmed to nothingness and Fate opened her eyes. Looking down at Harry she smiled at what she accomplished, and cooed at the adorableness.

Harry pouted at her, having stopped his wailing, tugging on the long pair of dark green lop-eared rabbit ears that had suddenly sprouted on his head. You heard me, rabbit ears…and a tail. And okay, his little ears were more pointed as well. Fate smirked at him, satisfied that she did her job. Once step closer to destroying that bitches plan, She thought victoriously pumping her fist into the air.

"Now just one more obstacle, old Moldywart….or was it Goldyshorts? Whatever, he'll be here in a few moments so might as well get comfortable Scamp." She said out loud to both herself and Harry.

She picked him up, and inwardly squealed at the adorableness that was Harry before sitting on the couch while cuddling him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, walking confidently towards Godric's Hollow was indeed Voldemort. Now, see in another storyline he would appear as an ugly as hell snake bastard. In this he's…well, there's a reason those ladies are on the dark side fellas. And it is NOT because they have cookies. He stood at an impressive height, dark black hair framing a handsome face with almost ruby red eyes. He was not insane thank you very much, but he was still a prick-coughdouchecough-at times.<p>

Lazily striding to the door, he blasted it open with a wave of his wand and strolled into the house. Raising his eyebrows at a young woman holding whom he assumed to be Potter…why the baby had rabbit ears, he didn't give a damn.

Fate had looked up when she heard the smash and smirked as she stared at old Voldy. Damn though, is he a stud! Mentally she drooled before getting down to business.

"Ah, Voldemort or should I say Tom Riddle? We have a lot to discuss and I feel that I should show you your place mortal." Fatee said smoothly, not showing an ounce of emotion as she let only a small fraction of her deity powers flow out of her.

Shivering from such power Tom looked seriously at her and conjured up a chair to sit down in. Once seated he crossed his legs and let out a long drawl.

"Lets talk then Miss Fate."

And Fate smirked at him.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Potter's came home to find their home in a wrecked state. Dumbledora the explora, cough, I mean Dumbledore arrived soon after Remus, Sirius, and a team of Aurors.<p>

Walking over mass piles of smoking debris he reached Lilly and James who were hugging Harry tightly, Lilly also crying over a charred corpse. Stroking his white beard he studied the scene and internally smirked. There just a few feet away sat a smoking pile of robes, clearly the remains of Voldemort! He nearly wet himself in excitement, the prophecy was coming true and soon he would have his own golden weapon at his disposal! Shaking his head of those thoughts he put on a grandfatherly look and continued towards the family.

"James, Lilly, I am so deeply sorry for this tragic incident. Dumbledore said gravely, "But we now have important matters to attend to! That scar, clearly it is a curse mark from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Might I suggest we start planning the future training for Harold?"

Both glared at him. The Potters had known Faith quite well, and were angry that he didn't seem to care that an innocent life had died. Though, they did admit that the feather mark on their baby boy was strange.

"Dumbledore, we knew this young lady quite well and our home has just been destroyed. We nearly lost our baby boy! Now, I'm going to ask you politely only once. GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" James yelled at him, activating the family wards that forcibly pushed Dumbledore back till he apparated away.

Glaring at where Dumbledore had stood at, James turned back to Lilly and hugged her again. He touched his baby boy's head and was just content that he was okay, despite the strange mark.

In all the mess, and confusion if they had taken time to notice, they would have seen that the body was transfigured, and that the magical trace on 'Voldemort's' clothes was faint which meant that they weren't worn recently.

Somewhere faraway, in a dark mansion, was Tom Riddle. Sipping his afternoon tea he found himself wondering about the deal he just made with the, rather beautiful deity.

Meanwhile, Fate was walking down a street in London whistling another jolly tune, when she heard her Mom scream in anger all the way from the cosmic building.

"I won't let you screw up another kid, Mummy dearest!" She whispered to herself before smirking up at the sky.

And so Fate said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolly: Alright, now I'll just go work on rewriting the others. To help make this a proper HP Story, I'm also looking at a few helpful guides. Oh, and Harry will have 2 mates.<strong>


End file.
